Unending Romance Halloween!
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: A Unending Romance Halloween special! Enjoy all you wonderful fans!


"N, knock it off!

"What if I don't want to?" he purred, hugging me closely. Rolling my eyes, I tried pushing away, feeling him move his lips against my neck. We were the only ones in the hallway. N was against the wall with me in front of him. It was Halloween and we were leaving to take Joshua around Unova. He's dressed as Zekrom, N and I were the same except I was wearing long blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and black sneakers. Sighing, I glared back at him.

"Why do you have to be such a-"

"Shh, I want to hold you."

"You hold me everyday!" I snapped, finally pushing him away. I walked down the hallway and turned to the last door to find Joshua running around in his playroom. I knew too well that N was still in the hall, which gave me time to get Josh. He looked up at me with his blue-gray eyes, smiling with excitement. Noticing that he held a basketball, I put my hands up.

"Can you pass it to me?"

Quickly nodding his head he threw it, letting it bounce once against the floor and into my hands. I giggled before letting it roll on the floor, watching it gently hit the box of blocks. Walking towards me, he took my hand and both of us walked out of his room and down the hall to greet N. He was still smirking making me glare. He could act like a kid, then act like a total "man".

The three of us walked out of the castle, seeing Reshiram and Zekrom flying around in the sky. I whistled, and Reshiram turn her head towards us. She flew down to the ground, her wings slowly touching the ground to relax, eyes glowing lightly in the night sky. Zekrom stood next to her, his red eyes the color of blood. He stared at Joshua, confused. He looked at his arms and tail before bending down to Joshua.

_"Why is he dressed like me?"_

"Ha, don't worry Zekrom, he won't bite you," I said. He stood back up, still confused, but nodded his head in agreement. I let Joshua on Reshiram and I sat behind him. Once all of us were ready the Legends took off high in the sky. The moon was barely visable, so thin it seemed like its smile wanted to hide away for the night. Clouds were small, thin, and pale, slowly floating across the sky. It almost seem eerie around this time. Smiling softly I hugged Joshua close, feeling the costume's tail push against my stomach.

"Reshiram, land over there!"

She roared lightly, letting people look up at us, cheering "Hero and Legend" and "Happy Halloween!" She landed on the outskirts of Nimbasa, Zekrom landing next to her. The Gym was lit up by pumkins and ghosts. Elesa walked out wearing a Liepard costume. She quickly waved, running towards us.

"Oh, so scary! Zekrom looks so strong!" Elesa cheered, picking Joshua up.

"I'm not Zekkie; I'm Josh!" He laughed. She put him down before letting her hand curl underneath her chin.

"You're not? Then who are you, all mighty Josh?" She grinned. Joshua pointed up at Zekrom, Elesa following before her eyes widened a bit, seeing his red eyes glow in the night. I smiled, feeling Reshiram lay her head on top of my head. She was almost purring, watching kids running around in costumes, a few brave ones touching her feet. Returning Reshiram, I watched N do the same with Zekrom before he came to my side, holding my hand.

"So what are you gonna do?" N asked, watching Elesa play with the tail. She looked up at us with her blue eyes, smiling.

"Well, I guess give guys cute looks, say hello to the kids, and just have fun. I'll go to the party later, bye-bye!" Elesa sang, walking away. We walked the other way, towards the Pokemon Musical. Everyone that knew us was coming, all dressed up, and all happy for a scary night. N looked over at me.

"What is it now?" I whispered, staring ahead. A bit surprised, he looked forward.

"I'm not sure what to think. Joshua is six now, you don't think its too late, do you?"

I cocked my head to the side. Before going through the door, Joshua ran inside, him screaming "Grandma!"

"N, I'm not talking about that right now, tonight alright?" I asked. He opened the door, letting me go in first. He nodded his head in agreement, seeing someone familiar walk up next to him. Looking up I saw my brother and his pregnant wife, Irene.

"Well, look who it is! Touko, I haven't seen you in a week!"

She hugged me tightly, making me laugh. Irene still seemed cheery after all she's been through with Black. I mean, would anyone like to live with him? He acted like a kid time to time himself! Pulling away from her I walked away, seeing N from the corner of my eye talking to Irene and Touya. Before going any further I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Turning, I giggled. It was Cheren. He was wearing ears that matched the color of his hair, a cape, two canine teeth poking out of his mouth, and his cloths were also black. Crossing my arms, I looked at him up and down.

"And you are supposed to be scary?"

Cheren only frowned at me. Giggling, I patted his cheek.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Can you play dead?"

"What?"

"Come on boy, play dead and I'll give you a treat!" I cooed, petting his hair. Quickly he pushed my hand away, blushing. Muttering under his breath, I watched him look around. He could be so amusing at times, then others he wants to be alone, act smart, and do things that he liked to do. Saige walked up, standing next to Cheren with a smirk. She saw everything from the other side of the room and tried to stiffle her laughs.

"So, Touko, is my boy being a good boy or does he need to be punished?" Saige teased. Cheren rolled his eyes before walking away, Saige following. I smiled, watching all the people walking around the big train station. Ingo and Emmet were walking around, greeting people, giving kids candy time to time, and their Pokemon played with kids. Friends are such a good treasure; friends can be helpful with so many things.

Arms slid around me, my shoulder pressing against a wall. Feeling N's breath tickle my neck, I giggled.

"We have to take Joshua around Unova. He wants to get the most candy in all the world," I whispered, laying my head against his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Really now? Well, I guess we'd better be going." N chuckled. Finally, after ten minutes of searching for my mother and my son, we led Joshua on Zekrom and started in the first town, letting him hit as many houses as possible before the next town. He was enjoying himself, giggling whenever a person smiled and waved, since he was the son of both Heroes people gave him several pieces of candy. Joshua didn't seem different than other kids; he was going to school of course, before heading off to his own journey of mysteries. After three towns Joshua was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Smiling, I hugged him close.

"Come on, let's go home. You got enough candy to feed a whole heard of Bouffalant," I whispered. He slowly nodded his head, closing his eyes, and halfway home he was sound asleep. N held him while I watched where Zekrom flew. Woobat were flying around, a few other Pokémon scurrying away for the night. Zekrom landed close to our home, bending down to let N and I jump off. N returned Zekrom back to his Poké Ball before we walked in. The castle was quiet; the hallways seemed to be haunted. Watching him lay Joshua in his bed, N walked back out, staring down at me with a smile on his lips. I smiled.

"He enjoyed himself, didn't he?"

"He did. So, Touko, now that we have the castle to ourselves, what do you want to do?" N whispered, slowly leaning down. His forehead pressed against mine, his wonderful green-gray eyes staring into my ocean blue ones. N's tea-green hair lay against his face, making me smile. His hand rested on my face, the other on my waist.

"I'm not sure, but..."

"But what?"

"I...I need to say something."

"And that is...?"

"Uh, well, I'm...I'm pregnant."

N stared at me, wide-eyed. I knew too well that he was shocked. Quickly closing his eyes, his lips met mine.

"Touko, I love you. I will continue to be a great father," he whispered. I smiled before hugging him closely.

"I know you will."

"Now, you'd better run."

"Why?"

Before I could say anything I was being chased down the hall, giggling like a little girl. This Halloween was wonderful. Joshua got a lot of candy, N was pleased to hear I was pregnant, I saw my friends, most of them already knew I was pregnant. My mother was very pleased. My life can not be any better than this...

A/N: OK I got the Halloween special down! I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. Took me a while to figure it out but I think this is great! To all the fans of Unending Romance, I thank you for love, please review if you want to! Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
